Team Rocket
by CalicoKitty17
Summary: Team Rockets are practically synonymous for trouble. All the members are written off immediately as criminals and thieves and up-to-no good. But what if some of them didn't have a choice?


**Chapter 1**

"...What are your names again?" A slightly perplexed man asked, eyeing them incredulously through the video screen. He was obviously in a cave, surrounded by stone and rock, with only a dim lighting overhead to cast his face in a weak light. People mulled about behind him, occasionally sending a cursory glance at him, but otherwise ignoring his activities for the better of their health.

"Jesse, sir." The woman answered, dipping her head slightly in submission to a superior. Her cobalt eyes shone with an eagerness to please that resembled a small child and her idol.

"James." Jesse's partner responded, respectfully. He didn't hold this man as high on a pedestal as Jesse did, but his rank demanded the proper deference.

"And Meowth!" The third member chirped in his scratchy voice, popping up between Jesse and James' heads, small paws propped on their shoulders, and the claws of his hindlegs digging into their backs for a good grip.

Neither of them winced, too used to his annoying antics to react, and both of them unwilling to display weakness in front of their commander.

"...Right. Whatever. I'm sending you guys a new recruit; she'll meet you in Pewter in a few days at the Pokemon center." He said, glancing away distractedly when a loud crash resounded in the background. The man scowled, half-standing, and shouted, "Hey! That isn't some cheap toy! Be careful or it'll be your job to explain to the boss that the operation failed because his minions were clumsy!"

A chorus of, "yes, sir," followed and the man sat back down, his furious gaze turning back to the trio, and suddenly lightening, but not so much as to be called cheerful. "Do you think you can handle someone else?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yes, sir, absolutely, sir!" Jesse quickly answered. "We'll be sure to teach the rookie everything she needs to know about Team Rocket! She'll be a pro in no time, just like us!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." He muttered, dragging a hand down his face wearily. "Just...try to do something useful with her. I don't particularly care." He waved a hand dismissively and the screen went blank.

Deep, within the lower corridors of Mt. Moon, the man leaned forward, resting his forehead against the blank video screen. Everybody hated dealing with the annoying trio of cannon fodder, but the boss insisted on letting them be. They were terrible at their jobs, way too arrogant in their nonexistent abilities, and completely hopeless, but they were good at spreading the Team Rocket name. They got around quickly and never failed to make themselves known, even if that wasn't intended.

He almost felt sorry for the new recruit, who would be sent off in a few hours from their base in Celadon. Whatever, it was the boss's order and it wasn't his job to question him. There was another loud boom of undoubtedly expensive technology hitting the ground and he shot up immediately, yelling. "What are you, kindergarteners?! I expect you to be better with your hands than that! It cost a small fortune and I know you don't have enough money to pay for it unless you want the boss to take it out of your hide!"

Back in Viridian, Meowth released his grip on the two Rockets and landed lightly on the ground. "Well," he began thoughtfully. "This is either very good or very bad."

"How so?" Jesse wondered.

""It means the boss either trusts us with a new recruit or the girl is so bad he just wants her outta the way."

"Yeah, can't get much more 'out of the way' than this." James murmured drily, looking around the abandoned Pokemon center. Nurse Joy was the only occupant, and she had been for the last four hours excluding the Team Rocket members.

Jesse spared him a brief glare, before announcing, "It doesn't matter! Whether she's a reject or not, we'll teach her all we know about Team Rocket until she can compete with the best of 'em!"

The other two Rocket members shared a glance and sighed. This was going to be one big headache, they could already tell.


End file.
